1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of simulating a finishing order in a horserace, in which the finishing order depends on speed of horses, before starting of the race, with use of various data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a horserace, it is very interesting to not only race fans but also the other people to expect a result of a horserace on the basis of data given prior to the race. Furthermore, in order to improve a so-called “collecting rate”, which is a ratio of total payback per total bet, everyone desires such information that can remarkably improve a probability of getting a right finishing order of starting horses, and is very interested in such information.
Hitherto, such kind of information is to be acquired from media such as TV broadcast, radio broadcast, newspaper or the Internet, and the information is usually available one day or at least half a day before a race.
However, upon predicting a finishing order of starting horses, among such kind of information, it is clear that information that is available on a real time basis such as wind direction, wind force, weather, information on a racetrack just before the race, and so-called paddock information including training results, physical conditions, mood, cheers of attendants, changes of jockeys and the like, gives very much importance, although it is necessary to go to a racecourse to obtain these information, and also it is very hard to obtain accurate information easily and efficiently.